ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Legends of a Loser
This is the first episode of the series, Ben 10: Galactic Legends. Plot Episode begins with Ben sitting in a seat eating at Mr. Baumann's Store, and then Baumann asks: Mr. Baumann: Ben, do you ever wonder why it just so happens that everytime you come here, my store is ruined?'' (Raises eyebrow)'' Ben: (Mouth full of a sandwich) Mr. Baumann, don't you realize that maybe (swallows food) sometimes the damage isn't always my fault? Mr. Baumann: (Sarcastic) In that case, stay, just please, stay.. The doors of the store smash open, with debris flying everywhere and the other customers scream and flee immediately. Dr. Psychobos levitates forward. Dr. Psychobos: Ah, B-ben Tennyson, the annoying -filth that persists in stopping evil. I shall have fun destroying you eagerly, and I use the term loosely! Ben: Okay, "Psychoboy", I'm trying to enjoy this sandwich so if you could please leave that would be great... Dr.Psychobos shoots an electric blast at Ben, who dodges the it. Unfortunately, the sandwich Ben was eating, was destroyed. Ben: Really? Really?! You are so lucky I just got this new Omnitrix and...(Presses the Omnitrix Symbol and it shows multiple holograms of his aliens)..it's got new features and junk. Dr.Psychobos:'' (Maniacal laugh)'' Human stupidity is quite entertaining! You cannot even activate the Omnitrix, when all you have to do is simply scroll for a transformation, and press down on the selected form! It is no different than the inferior device you use to have, you dolt! (Enraged)'' Mr. Baumann: You just told him how to use his Omnitrix...IN MY STORE. Gahh! ''(Facepalms) Ben: Uh, all I can say is...thank you Psychobos? (Selects Feedback Hologram) ''Time for an old school classic! ''(Slams down Omnitrix) Ben spins a bit, shrinks down, and turns light blue as he does so. He gains the shape of a fish with small legs and his hands shrink down into fins, then his eyes form and turn fully green and bulge out. Now his teeth deform and become an under-bite. The Omnitrix symbol comes out of the strap on his stomach. Walkatrout: Are you kidding me? No! Dr.Psychobos: A Walkatrout? (Sarcastic) You've got me a COMPLETE disadvantage, and I use the term loosely. (Electrocutes Walkatrout, blasting him into neatly stacked cans) (Cans fall down all over Walkatrout) ''What a marvelous t-treat! Mr. Baumann: Ok, I've seen enough... ''(Takes off apron and leaves his store) Walkatrout jumps towards Dr. Psychobos, preparing to kick him. Countering the attack, Walkatrout is blasted down to the ground by another electric blast. Walkarout gets up and runs wildly towards Dr. Psychobos. Dr. Psychobos: You are very persistent, I'll give you that much. Give it your all, I'm dying for a superior challenge, and I use the term loosely! Walkatrout: Dude, do me a favor and stop talking! It is so annoying! (Runs away from Psychobos) Before he can reach the door to exit the store, Dr. Psychobos zaps the ground in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Walkatrout: Should've seen that coming..(Turns around in utter shock and fear of Psychbos) Dr. Psychobos is hit with a orange energy beam, causing him to hit the wall, knocking him out. In the background, Max is visible and he lowers his laser gun with smoke coming out of it and walks up to Ben. Max: Ben? You alright kiddo? (Puts energy cuffs on Dr. Psychobos) Walkatrout: Yeah, but I've been better...MUCH better... (Reverts back) Max: Looks like Psychobos was about to have a good ole fashion, fish fry, huh? Heheh. Ben: Azmuth thinks he can just make a new Omnitrix during the summer, plant it on my wrist while I'm asleep, and expect me to know how to use it right away! The nerve of that guy.. Max: You know, you always seem to rise to the occasion, Ben. (Pats him on the back) Ben: I know, Grandpa. It's just that nothing seems to be going my way. Let's just wrap this up and deliver this crab to the HQ. Max: I'll take care of it. There's been a bit of maintenance in the Headquarters, so wouldn't want you to waste your time there doing nothing. Ben: Alright, I'll see you later Grandpa Max. (Waves and walks to exit) Max: Good luck out there, Ben.'' (Pulls out remote and activates it and he and Dr. Psychobos are transported to the HQ)'' Ben exits the store and takes on a walk around Bellwood for a while. Suddenly, he notices a bank being robbed by two thugs. Ben: Now there ''is some action! Now who should I use for this? ''(Scrolls through different alien forms) ''I don't feel like going all out so.. Ben selects Ghostfreak and hits the Omnitrix. Ben grows to enormous heights and then he gains a large fin on his head. Next he gets a red and white color-scheme, and his eyes get big, with two small extra eyes on his chin. Waybig: ''(Is in front of the robbers) How are we going to do this? The easy way, or the hard wa- WAY BIG? (Sighs) The thugs scream and drop the bags of money they had in their hands. Waybig begins to groan and puts his foot in front of them, causing the two robbers to run into it and fall on their backs. Waybig: Oh, I'm sorry. Where you going somewhere? (Laughs) Thug 1: Giant Monster! (Faints) Thug 2: Stay back! (Shivering) I'm w-warning you. Waybig: Boo! The second thug gasps and faints on top of the other unconscious thug. Waybig: (Laughs) That was TOO easy! (Turns around and trips on a large truck) Oh man! (Accidentally hits the Omnitrix) Waybig then transforms into Bloxx, and then shatters everywhere, busting windows and damaging nearby cars and trucks''.'' Bloxx: (Regenerates from damage) I'm going to feel that tomorrow.. In the background, on top of a building, the Forever Knight Ninja views Bloxx put himself back together and then witnesses him revert back. The Forever Knight Ninja jumps into action, and leaps in front of Ben. Ben: Woah! Easy there, metal-head! (Is about to activate Omnitrix) '' Without any hestitation, the Forever Knight Ninja pulls out a laser sword and rapidly tries to slice Ben repeatedly, only for him to miss while Ben dodges. Ben: Hey! What do you think I am? Swiss Cheese?! ...And you can't even respond to me, can you? ''(Scrolls through holograms and selects Upgrade) (Hits Omnitrix) Ben's head gains fully white, with a skeleton-like face. His head gets spikes all around it, and two ghostly green eyes pop out. His torso changes to a skinny, boney body covered in black. Finally his hands and feet switch the skeletal claws and feet, and his small boney tail springs out. Bonehead: Awww man! Upgrade! I wanted Upgrade! (Decapitates head and holds it in one hand) Bonehead throws his head at the Forever Knight Ninja, who simply kicks it back at Bonehead, hitting him in the stomach. The blow was enough to land him on his back. The the Forever Knight Ninja pulls out his sword once more and raises it, about to chop Bonehead in half, once and for all. Bonehead: Come on, can't we just talk about this? Maybe we can get you a oil smoothy or something? The Forever Knight Ninja swings down his laser sword, and Bonehead rolls to his left, gets up, and uppercuts the Ninja high in the air. In a moment's notice, he throws his head again, and strikes his target. In an attempt to retaliate, the Ninja swiftly sprints toward Bonehead, who does the same. Both of their punches collide, sending Bonehead flying into a window of a Flower Store, and the Forever Ninja into a Hotdog Stand''. '' Hotdog Vender: Wahh!!!'' (Runs away with hands in the air, screaming)'' Ben, who had timed out, jumps out from the window he crashed into, and exclaims "Come on, Ninja-boy, want Round 2"? However, he had disappeared from Ben's view. With discomfort and slight relief, he sighs and walks away from the scene. The Scene goes to a secret base in an unknown castle, where Driscoll is sitting down in a chair, viewing the fight scene between Bonehead and the Forever Knight Ninja. Driscoll: (Laughs) Ahhh, Ben Tennyson is back at it again...what a calamity. The Forever Knight Ninja walks in the castle, from a large door. Driscoll gets up and does some sort of upgrade to the Forever Knight Ninja's armor. Driscolls goes back to sit down and view different security cameras. Driscoll: If you couldn't beat Benjamin this time, perhaps you can spy on him the next time...then kill him. Hahahahaha! Scene goes to Ben walking down the street on the sidewalk, flipping a tayden, whistling. Ben: So what could possibly end this already miserable day? Vilgax attacks? Diagon fusing with Malware? Probably gonna happen, anyway.. Thunderpig: (Blasts a laser directly in front of Ben) Ben Tennyson! (Snorts) Ben: It's Hero Time! (Runs toward Thunderpig and is about to select Chromastone) What could possibly go wrong? (Hits Omnitrix) Characters * Ben Tennyson * Ignacius Baumann * Max Tennyson * Citizens of Bellwood * Hotdog Vender Villians * Dr. Psychobos * Robbers * Forever Ninja * Driscoll * Thunderpig Aliens used * Walkatrout (Selected Alien was Feedback) (First appearance) * Waybig (Selected Alien was Ghostfreak) (First appearance) * Bloxx (Accidental Transformation) (First appearance) * Bonehead (Selected Alien was Upgrade) (First appearance) TriviaCategory:Episodes * This is first episode of Ben 10 Galactic Legends. * Driscoll foreshadows an upcoming event, and is revealed to have survived the war against Diagon's Esteracotta. * The reason to why the Omnitrix isn't working properly is because it isn't completely updated yet. * Azmuth is still creating and sending new updates and adjustments to the Omnitrix. Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes